Gremlin
Gremlin (グレムリン Guremurin) is a member of Disaster, acting as the group's Deck Builder. He is Baku's cousin and his real name is Retsu Omori (大盛烈 Omori Retsu). His Dark Core Gadget is a pauldron with a badge depicting a gremlin's face. He buddyfights using a Darkness Dragon World deck with Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica as his Buddy monster. He is voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda in the Japanese version and Joel Crichton in the English dub. Personality Gremlin appears to be a silent and serious person who doesn't talk much, not even when addressed by Kyoya, who is his leader, and not reacting to receiving praise about the deck he built for Shido. He doesn't seem to think very highly of Davide Yamazaki as well, as seen when he implied that Davide was usually a dumb person, when Davide asked about the new deck Gremlin made for him. Being an experienced Deck Builder, he is very knowledgeable about the game's mechanics and strategies. He taught everything about deck building to his cousin, Baku. In addition to his knowledge of the game, he is constantly shown exhibiting his arrogance over how regular fighters cannot contribute their skills to the game; with decks fulfilling that job. He also has a tendency of explaining trivial concepts of how the game's strategies are supposed to work. Appearance Gremlin has dark red hair that is mostly spiked upwards, with some pointing out both sides like boomerangs, some bangs that reaches his eyes, and some hair framing his face. He has very light blue eyes, a trait he shares with his cousin Baku, and is always seen with a serious expression on his face. He is now seen wearing the standard Disaster team uniform. During battle, his Dark Core Gadget gives him a black pauldron with grey accents featuring a badge on his chest depicting a gremlin's face. In his younger years, as shown in Baku's flashback, the hair framing his face as well as the ones sticking out by the side was not seen, his appearance bearing a striking resemblance to Baku's. Biography Gremlin first appeared near the end of Episode 34, being the last member of Disaster to arrive at the meeting Kyoya held for the Disaster team. He is then seen solemnly listening to Kyoya's speech of the Disaster team being his "friends", and the remark to keep an eye on Kiri Hyoryu, Gao Mikado and Tasuku Ryuenji. In Episode 40, it is revealed that Gremlin is Baku's cousin, who in the past taught Baku how to build his first deck, as well as revealed to him the existence of the Darkness Dragon World. It is also revealed that he is the deck builder of the Disaster team, as shown when he built Davide Yamazaki's new deck, as well as Shido's new deck that defeated Genma, as mentioned by Davide. He later watched Gao's fight against Kabala, wanting to watch Baku's Deck Building abilities, during which he describes the basic strategy of the game and voices his opinion about Darkness Dragon World being the best world in the game because of their ability to ignore defenses and continuously deal damage. In Episode 49, he lures Baku into the park where they used to hang out and offers him to join him. Then, at the Gaen Cup stadium, he confronts Baku again after revealing himself to be the third member of Team Darkness Masterminds. Gremlin faced against Gao who uses Baku's deck, effectively making it a fight to see who is the better Deck Builder. During the fight, Gremlin expressed his opinion that Fighters have no influence over who wins a Buddyfight and decks do all the work, but he is proven wrong after his defeat. Despite that, he still did not change his mind and Kyoya requested Gremlin to improve his deck. Before the final fight of the tournament he told Baku that he has no chance of finding a way to stop Distortion Punisher!!, but also inadvertently gave him a hint on how to do so. Gallery Capture 2.PNG tumblr_nd99t0POjE1qdcfnxo1_500.png|Younger Gremlin and Baku Capture 3.PNG|Davide getting the deck Gremlin made Team_Darkness_Masterminds_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Darkness Masterminds Gremlin_and_Death_Tallica.PNG|Gremlin with his buddy, Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica Picture 167.png|Gremlin's grimace as he remembers Baku's mistakes Buddyfight Records Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Disaster Category:Darkness Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Anime Characters